


【橘农】送你的花（下）

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN
Summary: LOFTER首发  作者：少爷





	【橘农】送你的花（下）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER首发 作者：少爷

陈立农回到集体住宿的大房子之后助理就走了，由于其他成员都不在家，房子里很安静，林彦俊正在餐厅把又一次加热过的烤鸭皮合着大葱和黄瓜丝涂上甜面酱卷成卷码在盘子里。

剩下的鸭肉加热以后就老了，所以林彦俊干脆又外卖了冬瓜煮汤，清凉的汤里几乎没有什么油分，鲜咸清淡养生下火，正适合偶像的食谱。

陈立农高高兴兴地扑过去就要动手，林彦俊手里的一个还没卷，干脆握成一团直接塞进他嘴里，涂得满满的甜面酱从春饼的边缘挤出来粘在他嘴角，深褐色的酱汁在红润的嘴唇和白皙的皮肤衬托下非常显眼。

林彦俊看了一眼，直接用手上拿着的面皮给他擦掉，然后又卷了一个塞进自己嘴里。

本来是想着和陈立农一起吃晚饭给他一个惊喜的，结果没想到陈立农在外面玩了一天，大晚上的不回家，还给别的女人送花，送的还是玫瑰。

盛了两碗汤给陈立农和自己，晚上不能吃过太多，更何况等下还有其他的事情要做。

林彦俊没有准备太多，其他的留着明天吃，放陈立农在这吃着自己先去洗澡，难得的一个小时就出了浴室，赶着早就吃完的陈立农也去洗澡，没一会门铃又响了，接过外卖员送来的，今天晚上让无数人又爱又恨的东西，林彦俊回了房间开始动手准备。

陈立农洗澡还是比较快的，半个小时就出来了，穿着T恤短裤浑身上下冒着水汽，回房间准备睡觉了，却发现林彦俊正等在自己房门口。

“怎莫了彦俊，早我有事吗？”陈立农扒拉着半湿的头发奇怪地问到。

林彦俊向着陈立农伸手，陈立农虽然茫然，却也还是自然地伸了手过去，林彦俊握住之后，用力一拉，把陈立农按在门上。

传说中的门咚，其实林彦俊现在已经比陈立农矮了不少，加上他是一个倾斜的角度，看起来就更矮，甚至有些滑稽，然而被门咚的陈立农本人却根本笑不出来。

林彦俊原本就是棱角分明的脸，五官深邃双眼狭长，看起来很有攻击性，笑起来还感觉阳光帅气，一严肃起来当年在军队里培养出的气场顿时就爆发了，压得陈立农贴在门上站得笔直。

“我看你买了玫瑰花？”林彦俊盯着陈立农的眼睛，开始发起攻势。

“嗯……对啊。”陈立农虽然不知道自己哪里做错了，但是知道林彦俊肯定是不高兴了，所以回答之前都先犹豫考虑一下。

林彦俊继续问：“那你的花呢？”

“就……送给路上的小姐姐了。”

“我看你好像买的玫瑰？”

“是……是啊……”

原来问题在这……

陈立农刚准备解释原因，林彦俊却没有说出他预料中的任何话，而是问到：“你喜欢玫瑰？”

“呃……四还不错啦……”陈立农犹豫着回答。

林彦俊眯了眯眼，伸手就去撩他的衣服，掀起来以后套在他头上遮住他的视线，陈立农下意识要抬手去拉，结果身后靠着的门突然打开，他顿时重心不稳向后倒去，手在空中胡乱挥舞想保持平衡，却又被林彦俊搂着腰顶着胸口往后推，只能随着力道踉踉跄跄地后退。

一直到撞上床，床沿正好抵着膝盖，陈立农顿时倒了下去，摔在柔软的床上，林彦俊却没有，站在床边顺便扯住陈立农的衣服给他脱了下来。

重见光明的瞬间陈立农就发现，自己的房间被改造过，床头的台灯被一件薄薄的红衣服盖住，灯光滤成昏暗的红色，整个房间笼罩着一种暧昧的气氛，脸上有什么东西在摩擦，痒痒的，陈立农扭头一看，竟然是玫瑰花的花瓣。

这时候林彦俊已经脱掉自己的衣服压了上来，居高临下地看着他，陈立农大约知道接下来会发生什么，老实说最近大家一直都很忙，不是累到半死就是时间凑不到一起，已经有段时间没有做过这事了，所以陈立农也是愿意的。

当然如果他知道自己接下来会怎么样肯定会把现在的自己狠狠揍一顿。

房门还打开着，陈立农瞥见屋外明亮的灯光不好意思地说：“把门关桑啦~~”

“别担心，”林彦俊随手从床上捡了一片花瓣放在陈立农红润的唇上，然后低下头，“今天他们都不会回来的，整个房子里只有我们两个。”

这句话混着那片玫瑰花瓣在两人嘴里来回翻滚，舌头互相摩擦时经常会隔着花瓣，光滑和粗糙的感觉形成鲜明的对比，一个平缓却又色情的吻之后两个人都已经热血沸腾。

林彦俊又捡起两片花瓣放在陈立农眼睛上遮住他的视线，然后撑起身离开，陈立农习惯了被动，乖乖地躺在床上闭眼等着接下来的事情。

他感觉到自己宽松的短裤和内裤被一并褪去，没怎么用过的那根被握住，林彦俊含着顶端又在小孔上舔了舔，陈立农立刻惊喘着扭动起来。

但是林彦俊却没有继续，而是用什么东西凑近了小孔那处。

“啊！”陈立农轻声尖叫，他都不知道自己还能发出这种声音。下身传来的痛楚让他躺不下去了，惊慌地想要撑起身看看林彦俊在干嘛。

林彦俊又先他一步，捞起他的双腿推到胸前，连带着腰臀都跟着悬空，把他又压了回去，然后用大臂箍着他的腿不准放下，威胁地看着他说：“别动，万一受伤了去医院可就说不清了。”见他又害怕地乖乖躺下，手上才开始继续刚才的动作。

陈立农已经看见了，林彦俊竟然把一支鲜红的玫瑰花插进了自己的尿道，虽然他已经把外面一层带有硬刺的外皮全部削掉了，可是花茎本身的硬度还是足够让陈立农感到疼痛。

“嗯……好痛……”硬物继续慢慢往里，陈立农揪紧了床单不敢乱动，林彦俊刚才的眼神让他感到害怕，加上尿道里刺激性的疼痛，他顿时委屈地抽泣着，林彦俊一不小心手抖了一下戳痛了他，顿时让他爆发了，“林彦俊你真的很烂诶！啊——”

林彦俊捏着玫瑰往外抽了一下，陈立农立刻尖叫着弹起来，伸手去推他的肩，又被林彦俊抓住，放在嘴边亲吻了一下：“都叫你不要乱动了嘛。”

“你都弄辰这个样子了还叫我不要乱动！我打爆你的头啊！”陈立农看着自己的小蘑菇上长了一朵玫瑰花，简直羞恼到要爆炸，可是随便一动那根玫瑰花茎就卡住他的茎，让他不敢乱动，因为他发现那种并不太剧烈的刺激性疼痛在适应之后竟然变成了某种快感。

林彦俊坏笑着将沾了润滑剂的手指探进陈立农后穴，缓缓地抽动，这种温和的熟悉的入侵很好的安抚了陈立农的情绪，他喘着气软在床上努力适应前后的异物感，房间中暧昧的红确实让人非常容易动情。

陈立农喜欢在被进入的时候接吻，全方面地被侵占反而会给他一种稳定的安全感，不过这一次林彦俊似乎有点生气，所以陈立农一是想吸引他，二也是带着点讨好的意思，主动在嘴上放了一片花瓣，然后小声哼哼着。

林彦俊已经准备提枪入洞，这时候被他的声音吸引，发现小朋友眼睛湿漉漉的羞涩又期待地看着自己，嘴唇上的花瓣太过明显让人想忽视都不行，从来没见过陈立农这么主动讨好的样子，顿时气消了一半，剩下的就是——干死他。

林彦俊轻笑着俯下身去吻住他，再次把花瓣碾碎在两人的唇齿之间，下面也一鼓作气冲进去，因为他比陈立农矮一点，导致这个姿势陈立农会很辛苦，仰着头伸长了脖子才能呼吸，鼻腔里传出断断续续的呻吟。

嘴唇一被放开带着颤音的喘气就传了出来，陈立农立刻闭上嘴，再张开时就只剩了气声，偶尔鼻子里漏出一点，让林彦俊很不满意。

这小孩看起来柔软可爱，实际上要强惯了，就算爽到失神也只会张着嘴无声地叫喊，然后迅速把嘴闭上忍住。

所以林彦俊才准备了今天的把戏。

正喘着气的陈立农突然叫出声来，虽然他很快又闭上嘴想要忍住，可是完全忍不住。

林彦俊捏住那支险些被遗忘的玫瑰，配合着下身的动作在脆弱的茎体里抽插，陈立农半抬起头想去推林彦俊，却被无限强烈的快感瞬间抽干了力量，只能躺在床上，像条缺水的鱼一样挣扎。

“不……不要啦啊~~”陈立农的叫喊中很快带上了哭声，又像撒娇又像请求，“林彦俊嗯——你很烦内……”

这快感似乎要把骨髓都给腐蚀掉，连身后的摩擦都变得更加令人酥麻，陈立农再也忍不住，抽泣着呻吟，发出林彦俊想听到的“嗯嗯啊啊”。

陈立农扭动着，双手不知所措的抓挠着床单和床上的花瓣，在凉爽的夜里竟然也被逼出了津津汗水，身为体育特长生的身体素质完全发挥不出来，实在是爽到腰腿都软掉了。

这样激烈的反应也取悦了林彦俊，更加卖力的挺腰，像是福至心灵一般，他在陈立农体内找到了那个点。

“啊啊啊——不行——”陈立农哭喊着，“不行啦——”

花茎抽出的时候带出了乳白色的液体，沾在淡绿色的纤维上又推回去，在小孔周围被刮下来慢慢累积，最后顺着茎身流下。

陈立农已经快疯了，他觉得自己已经射过一次了，可是前面被花枝堵住根本宣泄不出来，快感累积到他觉得自己要爆炸了。

林彦俊红着眼睛，这欲拒还迎的呻吟就是最好的鼓励，他们从来没有如此疯狂的欢爱过，对于他来说也是一种新鲜的尝试，能看到小朋友这么脆弱的一面他很满意。

“彦俊……”陈立农忍到极限了，“彦俊呜嗯~~你……你让我……粗来嘛……”

怕他哭到呛住，林彦俊长出一口气缓了缓，从他体内退了出来。

陈立农终于被放平了，压迫了好久的内脏伸展开很舒服，就是不上不下突然中断的感觉让他有些茫然，但是很快又被腿根喷上的气息换回神志。

他已经抬不起脖子，只能侧头去看，林彦俊又埋头到他腿间，舌尖舔过顶端后抵住玫瑰慢慢勾起来，也再一次勾起陈立农的哼哼，等用牙齿咬着花枝一点一点全部抽出来之后陈立农终于释放，乳白色的液体溅在林彦俊棱角分明的下颌，让叼着玫瑰的他看起来性感得要死。

看着林彦俊那张冷峻的脸咬着那朵沾着自己体液的玫瑰凑到自己眼前，扬扬下巴“嗯”了一声示意自己接住，陈立农还是红着脸张开嘴。

腥膻的气息随着对方的舌尖窜进自己嘴里，花茎和花瓣不一样，没有那么柔软容易被破坏，两人都有种既不适又色情的感觉。

特别是林彦俊，感觉好像自己被调教了一样，顿时有些不爽，舌头卷起玫瑰一合口一碾牙，把花茎给咬断了，后半吐出来，前半带着花的那头又喂进陈立农嘴里，威胁着说：“你要是敢吐粗来我就再插一支进去。”

陈立农赶紧咬住花枝摇头，表示自己一定不会吐出来的，林彦俊满意地点点头，拖着陈立农的腋下把他拉起来靠在床头，又给他脖子后面垫上柔软的枕头，看到陈立农疑惑地看着自己，抬起他的腿露出自己依然昂扬的硬挺，说：“你是出来了我还没呢。”

陈立农顿时咬紧了嘴里的花，看着他又进入自己体内，随着进入逐渐眯起眼睛，手指用力握在他肩上。

林彦俊听着小孩又开始隐忍的哼哼唧唧，总算是因为嘴里有东西能够偶尔露出来一点，深感自己的调教之路无限漫长。

陈立农只觉得以后再也不要给别人送玫瑰花了，不，最好连花都不要送了。


End file.
